Title: Management and Retrieval of Multidisciplinary HIV Research Data Abstract We propose to build a relational database and bioinformatics toolkit to provide a software infrastructure for the acquisition, retention and evaluation of clinical, laboratory and genetic data derived from microbial pathogens and their infected human hosts. With the goal of discovering mechanisms of disease causation and means of preventing infection and disease, as well as addressing an urgent public health problem, we will develop the toolkit with a focus on HIV as a prototypical viral infectious disease. To assure interoperability and maximal util- ity, the toolkit will be developed in collaboration with prominent investigators who are together responsible for much of the leading edge data acquisition and analysis in the HIV field today. The database and accompany- ing tools will dynamically link all available data to allow a large array of collaborating scientists to easily track the clinical histories, current status, experimental results and analyses for all subjects and specimens. It will serve as a fully searchable resource for all work leading to the finalized data and as a source for integrated data analysis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose to expand and refine a new database and bioinformatics toolkit that will include a relational database and toolkit that together comprise a software infrastructure to be used for the acquisition, retention and evaluation of clinical, laboratory and genetic data derived from microbial pathogens and their infected human hosts. With the goal of discovering mechanisms of disease causation and means of preventing infection and disease, as well as addressing an urgent public health problem, we will focus on HIV as a prototypical viral infectious disease.